A series of Random Events, Resulting in this mess
by Rivala
Summary: The result of my, and a few friend's of mines', boredom. Collabaration with Smax and MeWhoShallBeNamed
1. Chapter 1

Behold, my infinite boredom. Every time I cook up something random, I'll just throw it in this pot of wasted time :D Most of these will only last a couple of lines, so I doubt they will be riveting reads. I'm planning to do something along the same lines as this, but for Naruto and maybe Spirited Away.

Randomness No.1

'Y'know, Mello...' Matt began, 'you're like a... a... hypoglycaemic Pac-Man.' Mello didn't bother dignifying this comment with an answer.

(Told ya)

Randomness No.2

Light, unbeknownst to his fan girls, has a fear of cats. Yeah- Light was just your everyday ailurophobiac (that means fear of cats. Haha, I'm clever). One day, he was wandering around the bedroom (he was on a goddamn chain. He couldn't exactly run up and down the hallways, could he?) while L was on his laptop. All of a sudden, a stray kitten that had somehow gotten past all of the high maintenance security (including the laser beams and the motion activated alarms. Wow, this cat was a ninja) wandered into the bedroom. Light immediately, against his better judgement, jumped into L's arms in one of the most comical ways imaginable. And by that I mean he went to jump into L's arms, but L wasn't expecting it and Light therefore fell right on to his ass. 'Pfft.' Said L. Light just screamed, wailed and clung onto L's leg as the kitten tried to get his attention by rubbing its head on Light's thigh and mewling pitifully. 'AHHHHHHHHGETTHEFREAKINGLITTLEBASTARDAWAYFROMMEITSGONNAPISSONMEORSOMETHINGI'MGONNADIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!!!!' 'Pfft.' L said again.

Ryuzaki named the kitten SupahDupahKiraKiller and the creature hasn't left the task force since. Hey, anything to get Light clinging to him again.

Yeah, I said it was random, and it's short. Oh well.


	2. Chapter 2

Will someone please leave a review of Moulin Noir? NOBODY EVEN READS IT! I am desperate! I worked goddamn hard and no one cares :'(

I recently discovered Yu Gi Oh Abridged and I KNOW I'm gonna make references. Please bear with me  Also, I love Phoenix Wright and I really wanted to do a mini crossover.

Randomness No.3

Mello Wright- ATTORNEY OF LAW!!!!!!

'Hello, breasts!' cried Mello, jumping up as Misa Fey walked into the room. 'I mean, woman-who-is-more-than-fanservice. Where you been?'

'Oh don't worry, I'm just popping in. I die next chapter anyway. Tata y'all!'

***

'OBJECTION!'

'OBJECTION!'

'OBJECTION!'

'OBJECTION!'

'WHOEVER SAYS OBJECTION NEXT IS GONNA GET A DELETION ON THEIR ASS!'

'Yeah, you're just randomly saying it for no reason.'

{AWKWARD PAUSE}

'...OBJECTIO-' 'MANLY NINJA ATTACK!'

For the rest of the day, Judge Mikami paced around the building chanting 'bitches don't know 'bout my death note skillz'.

***

After another day of constantly shouting the same word and being attacked by a drag queen in denial repeatedly, Mello Wright walked into his office to find Misa Fey passed out in his lounge. After considering you-know-what (I'm a fangirl, I know how you people think) with a simple _should I touch, shouldn't I...?, _Mello finally came to the conclusion that he wasn't straight enough to consider rape (he uses the word fabulous more than he breathes, and no man I know that looks that good hasn't kissed another dude). Besides, he wouldn't want to disappoint the female fans by showing that he had absolutely no intent with sleeping with a certain redhead. Not only that, but oh yeah, Misa was dead. Oh well.

For those who don't know, here's a chart-thingy showing who plays who in this shinjig-

Light- Edgeworth. L- Larry Butz. Soichiro- Gumshoe . Misa- Mia Fey. Matt- Maya Fey (haha). Mello- Phoenix Wright. Mikami- the Judge. Near- that other Fey girl (someone tell me her name already).

BTW, this story was somehow inspired by the story Bitch stepped on my floor cake by xXKanpekiXx. The references Matt makes just makes me chuckle :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Randomness No... 4, is it...?**

Today I had a random thought. If Ryuk and L had a baby...

... Would it's name be Lyuk? As in... L yuck? 'Cause L isn't gross.

But the idea of him and Ryuk having a baby is...

... Pretty disturbing.

Now _I_ feel messed up... I don't even know where that thought stemmed from O.o

**Randomness No.5... I **_**think**_**.**

_ACTIVATE THE REALLY BAD JAPANESE-AMERICAN ACCENT!_

"I-o feeru pretty, och zo pretty, och zo pretty und wihy und guyay!"

Translation: I feel pretty, oh so pretty, oh so pretty and witty and gay.

_OKAY, ENOUGH RACISM. BACK TO THE JAPANESE._

"Light-kun, out of the three adjectives you just used to describe yourself, I find myself believing only one."

"Oh yeah, jump on the 'Yagami means I'm a gay backwards, that's hilairious!' bandwagon, won't you?"

"I think I might just do that."

"Yeah, well hurry up and catch it up, so I can watch 90210 in peace."

"You watch Beverly Hills 90210?"

"Yes, what of it?"

L grimaced. Light raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

L shook his head sadly and turned away.

"... You _must_ be Kira."

* * *

I haven't posted a chapter of this for ages! I just felt bored, and said what I had been thinking of recently. I'm so sad sometimes... whatever, this is basically filler anyway.

I'll probably get flamed for this anyway, not that I care. A good review wouldn't go amiss, though~


End file.
